SOME
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Namanya Seungkwan. Hobinya bernyanyi dan makan. Baru masuk usia pendewasaan dan terbiasa menangani kisah cinta orang-orang. "Hoi, Bule. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti pesan Bahasa Inggris-mu itu tapi kalau itu artinya aku boleh menyukaimu, YA. Dan ciumlah aku cepat-cepat." — Seungkwan. (VERKWAN/Slash/AU/Spin-Off SUCRE/Completed)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainmet. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

"Oke, oke. Dimohon berbaris yang rapi karena semua akan dapat giliran."

Entah kenapa, hanya karena satu mandat dari Boo Seungkwan, mahasiswa yang berkerumun menjadi tertib seperti bebek. Laki-laki, perempuan, kakak tingkat, ataupun mahasiswa baru; semuanya berada dalam satu antrean panjang untuk mendapatkan konsultasi. Ini konyol, tentu saja, tapi seberapapun konyolnya, mereka pantang pergi sebelum mendengar satu-dua petuah romansa dari Seungkwan.

Semua murni berawal dari rasa narsis Seungkwan tentang anjurannya pada jomblo kelewat lapuk, Kyungsan, yang pada suatu hari curhat kalau dia menyukai perempuan berkuncir kuda di kelasnya. Pamor Seungkwan meroket dadakan dan sekarang, seisi kampus mengenalnya sebagai katalisator. Bakat (jika bisa disebut begitu) Seungkwan merebak dari mulut ke mulut, berdasarkan cerita yang dialami sendiri oleh mereka yang pernah dibantu Seungkwan. Mau bagaimanapun, Seungkwan dan prediksi cinta anehnya nyaris menyamai takdir. Seokmin berpendapat dia titisan cenayang karena apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang percintaan akan menjadi fakta di kemudian hari.

Namanya Seungkwan. Hobinya bernyanyi dan makan. Baru masuk usia pendewasaan, dan terbiasa menangani kisah cinta orang-orang.

* * *

 **SOME**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 **Lenght:** Oneshot

 **Pairing:** Verkwan/Vernon x Seungkwan

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Romance, Slice-of-Life.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Summary:** Boo Seungkwan jatuh cinta setiap hari, dan Choi Hansol yang membuatnya begitu.

.

.

 **Tag(s):** Alternate-Universe; gentle!Sol, crybaby!Kwan; slash (mxm).

 **Trigger(s):** romance-romance-romance; dry-humor; wise!Seokmin; cheesie, ew.

.

.

.

 **NOTE**

Spin-Off _Sucre_ setelah satu tahun berlalu, omg. Better baca cerita utamanya dulu supaya nggak bingung. Kutulis/persembahkan buat **Hida** yang hobi banget neror di line nyuruh apdet lagi.

* * *

Karena Seungkwan memelihara aura seorang tuan putri, menjadi mudah baginya untuk merajuk dan mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dia mengklaim bahwa salah satu ruangan di kampus bagian selatan juga tempat praktiknya setelah membagi dua dengan klub seni rupa. Seungcheol mengesah lelah karena jika tidak segera dituruti, Seungkwan akan nekat jadi penguntitnya di setiap hari. Jadi di waktu-waktu tertentu tidak mengherankan apabila ruang khusus melukis padat oleh satu antrean panjang yang baru akan usai menjelang kelas malam.

Ada sebuah papan yang dipasang tepat di samping tanda pengenal ruangan. Isinya adalah kalimat norak yang ditulis dengan cat merah muda pudar. Tulisan tangan Seungkwan, dibubuhi stiker hati.

' _Open for Bussiness: Boo Diva untuk segala bentuk cinta remaja!'_

* * *

Satu semester awal dia menjalani rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa tingkat satu dan merasa senang dengan tambahan uang jajan berkat 'bisnis' yang berjalan lancar.

Dia percaya diri akan bekerja secara loyal tanpa memikirkan perasaan sendiri, tapi ide itu terpatahkan ketika suatu sore di toilet laki-laki, dia bertemu dengan orang yang baik sekali.

Seungkwan mengaku bersalah untuk melahap kue beras pedas tanpa memakan sarapannya sebelum berangkat ke kampus, jadi dia pasrah saat harus bolak-balik ke toilet saat perutnya sakit. Sudah ketiga kalinya siang itu dia duduk di atas kloset dan pantatnya sangat pegal. Dia lega saat isi lambungnya seperti dikuras dan bebannya terangkat seketika.

Dia bersiul kecil karena setelah ini kelasnya habis dan dia bisa langsung pulang. Kalaupun sakit perutnya datang lagi, dia hanya harus ke kamar mandi rumahnya. Secara pribadi, Seungkwan malas untuk buang air di kampus karena alasan kebersihan.

Wajahnya pucat saat menyadari bahwa tisu gulung di situ habis dan dia tidak membawa persiapan apapun di saku celana. Mustahil meminta tolong pada Seokmin karena dia juga meninggalkan ponselnya di tas. Seungkwan terus berpikir _aku harus bagaimana-aku harus bagaimana-aku harus bagaimana_ hingga terdengar langkah kaki mendekati biliknya.

Kemudian, ada ketukan pelan di pintu. Seungkwan menahan napas untuk memastikan itu adalah manusia.

"Permisi, apakah kau mengalami kesulitan?"

Meskipun malu melingkupinya, Seungkwan harus menjawab, "Y-ya. Aku kehabisan tisu di sini." pada siapapun di balik bilik karena dia tidak mau tertahan di situ selamanya.

Hening beberapa lama dan Seungkwan berpikir pasti mustahil orang tadi memahami ucapannya, sebab siapa juga yang akan membantu mengambilkan orang asing segulung tisu toilet hanya karena mereka kehabisan. Seungkwan nyaris nekat mengancingkan celananya sebelum terdengar lagi ketukan pintu seperti tadi.

"Buka sebentar. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Aku tidak akan mengintip."

Persetan dengan harga diri yang jatuh, Seungkwan hanya sedang sial dan butuh bantuan.

"Te-terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar berutang budi padamu," katanya, setelah dia keluar dari dalam bilik dan membasuh tangannya.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa membalas ...?" Mengenyampingkan betapa joroknya toilet laki-laki dan tujuan awalnya yang ingin segera membalas kebaikan, Seungkwan terbatu ketika melihat sosok si penolong.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kaku." Dia tertawa. "Lagipula, kalau dipikir, kampus kita ternyata tidak bonafit-bonafit amat, ya. Masa' tisu gulung saja sampai habis begitu tidak diperhatikan."

Seungkwan tidak tahu nama dan dari jurusan apa mahasiswa tampan itu berasal. Yang lekat di benaknya adalah cara dia berbicara dengan senyum yang disisipkan di tengah-tengah, terlihat begitu elegan. Seperti hero yang keluar dari dalam komik-komik remaja.

Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karena si tampan itu _sungguhan_ tampan. Mukanya seperti kopian Leonardo di Caprio. Dan tentu saja, karena segulung tisu toilet yang menyelamatkan hari Seungkwan.

* * *

Subjek asmara Seungkwan bernama Hansol.

Seungkwan dapat info dari Sandeul yang kupu-kupu sosial dan gemar nongkrong di jurusan mana-mana sampai dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka kawan sekelas.

Menurut rumor, Hansol belum pernah menerima satupun pernyataan dari orang-orang terhadapnya. Tidak peduli betapa cantik atau seberapa banyak mereka berganti mobil dalam seminggu. Hansol hanya akan memandang teduh dan berkata: _'Terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku, tapi maaf. Saat ini aku belum punya ketertarikan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan.'_

Itu tidak membuat mereka patah hati melainkan semakin giat mengejar Hansol sebab di mata mereka, tipe-tipe dingin seperti itu yang memancing penasaran dan menyenangkan untuk dikencani. Gadis-gadis akan menatap penuh kagum pada figur Hansol ketika dia lewat di depan mereka. Itu baru di kampus ini, belum jika menghitung penggemarnya dari kampus lain. Pada dasarnya Hansol memang mampu membuat siapapun terkesan karena tutur katanya sopan dan dia dikelilingi banyak teman.

Choi Hansol bukan cinta pertama Seungkwan, tapi belum pernah dalam seumur hidupnya, ada yang mampu membuat dia mencintai orang lain sama banyak seperti Seungkwan mencintai dirinya sendiri dan ibunya di Jeju kecuali Hansol.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan anak laki-laki seperti dia tanpa sebuah kekurangan?"

"Oh, Seungkwan, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Lee Seokmin dengan mulut penuh ketela goreng menyuil tengkuknya dari belakang, iseng.

"Tolonglah diam," Seungkwan mengerutkan alis, tapi matanya tak pernah pergi dari kepala brunette dan lensa mata yang menggantung apik di wajah tanpa cela.

Seokmin mengikuti arah pandangan Seungkwan ke tengah lapangan.

"Choi Hansol!" serunya keras. Dia adalah pemilik suara paling menggelegar yang pernah Seungkwan kenal sehingga tidak heran jika seisi lapangan terdistraksi. Seungkwan bersumpah dia malu sekali jadi bahan perhatian.

Hansol mencari sumber suara. Dia nampak bicara sebentar pada teman timnya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Bola basket dipantul beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke capitan lengan dan pinggangnya.

Seungkwan ingin pergi tapi pasti akan kelihatan sekali dia lari. Sejak dulu, Seokmin dan kepala tololnya adalah perpaduan yang kelewat sempurna. "Ada temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu." katanya. Jeonghan bilang, alis Seokmin memiliki hidupnya sendiri dan rasanya Seungkwan ingin mengiyakan sebab alis itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan karena bergerak-gerak terus.

"Hai, Seokmin," sapa Hansol ringan. Dia diam sebentar karena ragu dan seingatnya, dia _baru pertama kali_ melihat seseorang di sebelah Seokmin, "dan, um ...?"

"Ah, Seungkwan. Nama depanku Boo." ucapnya cepat. Tidak perlu berjabat karena kaki Seungkwan telah cukup ngilu untuk berdiri lama-lama di depan orang yang ditaksir. Seungkwan sudah pasrah jika Hansol mengenalinya, tapi tampaknya Hansol lupa bahwa mereka pernah bertemu dua minggu lalu di toilet laki-laki.

Seokmin memang lambat tapi dia mampu membaca keadaan, jadi saat Hansol mengirim morse lewat senggolan di bahu, yang dilakukannya adalah cengengesan lebar dan mencari kesibukan lain untuk dikerjakan. Ini merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Hansol tertarik pada orang lain dalam satu menit memandang.

Seungkwan mati gaya ditinggal berdua saja.

"Kau bermain basket?"

Hansol mengangguk. Memutar-mutar basket di atas telunjuk. "Dari seluruh olahraga, aku paling mahir di sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Voli. Aku penggemar voli." jawab Seungkwan.

"Wow, keren. Pegang posisi apa?" Hansol tampak penasaran.

Seungkwan tertawa ringan, "Aku lebih banyak menjadi penonton tapi jika disuruh bergabung dengan tim, kurasa aku akan jadi _smasher_."

"..."

"..."

"Eh, ah, anu—jadi, dari mana kau berasal?"

Hansol tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab ragu, "Amerika? Walau begitu aku sudah di Korea sejak usiaku lima jadi kurasa aku dari Korea ...?"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Seungkwan menyilangkan tangan, karena dia memahami bahwa pertanyaannya memang terdengar ambigu. "Aku bertanya dalam hal jurusan kuliahmu. Ya."

Hansol meledak, "Oh, ya ampun kamu itu lucu sekali."

"Ha ha ha." kikuk Seungkwan.

' _Oh demi apapun yang pernah Seokmin katakan, aku bersumpah kamu yang lebih lucu, Hansol.'_

"Aku mahasiswa Seni Musik. Sekarang semester tiga. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku di Seni Rupa." Seungkwan menjawab. "Walaupun tidak seperti kelihatannya, memang."

Seungkwan melirik jam tangannya dan dia harus lekas pergi ke ruang melukis karena sebentar lagi di sana pasti penuh orang. Hansol menyadari keresahan Seungkwan dan melempar pertanyaan, "Apa kau suka bioskop?"

"Suka. Kecuali film horor, aku sangat suka menonton."

Hansol mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Mau nonton denganku akhir pekan nanti? Sofia, ah, maksudku adikku, punya dua tiket film yang dia sendiri bingung akan dipakainya bersama siapa, jadi dia memberikannya padaku. Tadinya mau kuberikan pada Mingyu Hyeong tapi kurasa aku akan mengurungkan itu karena kamu bisa pergi dengan _ku_?"

"Ya, aku bisa." ujar Seungkwan cepat-cepat.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Hansol tersenyum, tangannya menepuk pundak Seungkwan di kiri-kanan. "Pukul lima sore di La Avenue. Kutunggu sampai kau datang!"

Dia tahu pikirannya berlebihan, namun rasanya Seungkwan malas mandi setelah sentuhan Hansol sore itu.

* * *

Dalam sepuluh menit pertama sejak film diputar, Seungkwan menjadi penonton paling ekspresif seisi bioskop karena dia tertawa dan menangis paling kencang dibanding yang lain.

Sebagai orang dewasa awal, Seungkwan memang terlalu emosional. Dia gampang tersedu dan tidak malu-malu menangis di depan publik; jika itu sedih maka dia akan menampakkan dengan ekspresi bibir serta mata yang berkaca-kaca. Pembelaan dirinya selalu berkutat pada ' _Ini adalah sifat warisan ibuku dan aku harus menghargainya_.'

Brondong jagung dan minuman sodanya tumpah ke baju semenjak Seungkwan sibuk menyisih ingus.

Akan tetapi, dia tidak berbohong. Film ini terlalu dramatis untuk durasi satu jam empatpuluh lima menit. Karena ceritanya sangat pilu, sampai akhir kedua karakter utama di situ saling berbohong tidak mencintai pasangannya untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Mungkin Sofia tidak membaca resensi di internet sebelum memesan tiket ini.

Karena Hansol belum mahir berurusan dengan seseorang yang menangisi filmnya, dia cuma menahan ringisan konyol dan mengamati Seungkwan yang sibuk dengan tisu pak. "Sudahlah. Itu hanya film. Mana mungkin jadi kenyataan. Skripnya dilebih-lebihkan dan artisnya hanya memerankan lakon."

"Tapi itu sedih sekali. Bagaimana bisa kamu masih datar begitu?"

Seungkwan baru mereda di saat mereka belok ke kedai roti dan Hansol memesankannya sepotong cokelat kroisan dan susu kocok vanila.

"Tenang sekarang?"

"Kaupikir aku berlebihan?!"

"Dasar bayi besar." Hansol berkomentar tanpa niat meledek.

Mereka terlalu menikmati percakapan hingga jarum di jam tangan Seungkwan mengetuk angka 10 dan dia harus segera pulang sebelum kakak perempuannya yang bekerja sebagai guru melihatnya seperti dia adalah murid bandel. Hansol memang tak terlalu banyak bicara, sepanjang hari lebih banyak Seungkwan yang mendominasi percakapan dan laki-laki itu akan berkomentar menanggapi. Tidak masalah. Seungkwan punya banyak hal untuk dibagi dan dia masih menyimpan ribuan untuk esok hari.

Ujung-ujungnya, Seungkwan lupa menanyakan nomor Hansol dan berguling riuh di atas ranjang yang memantul, dan merutuki daftar kebodohannya di balik bantal.

Boo Jinseol berteriak dari lantai bawah supaya adik bungsunya berhenti sebab dia butuh ketenangan untuk bisa lolos ujian PNS besok.

* * *

Frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Hansol menjadi banyak. Entah mengapa, dia jadi lebih sering berpapasan dengan mahasiswa Seni Musik itu di beragam tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah membuat mereka menyadari satu sama lain. Hansol pun baru tahu fakta jika Seungkwan adalah Diva Boo yang sering disebut-sebut temannya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Hari itu Hansol membawa gitar dan Seungkwan dinyanyikan sebait lirik dari grup pop Éxtrateen.

Ekspresi terpana Seungkwan tidak dapat disembunyikan, dan Hansol memerah, "Suara bernyanyiku sangat jelek, kan."

"A-aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Aku memang tidak berbakat menyanyi."

Seungkwan memukul pundak Hansol, main-main, tapi cukup keras. "Jangan merendah. Setidaknya kamu harus punya kekurangan supaya bisa dicela sedikit."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Hansol tertawa.

Kemudian Seungkwan menyuruh Hansol memutar kunci dan mengiringinya bernyanyi. Suara Seungkwan halus, tapi memiliki ciri khas yang membuat siapapun bisa mengingatnya dalam sekali dengar. Hansol membuka mulut beberapa kali karena dia sangat menikmati suaranya.

Saat lagu Seungkwan usai, dia diapresiasi lebih riuh daripada dugaannya karena seisi kantin mendengar nyanyian itu.

Hansol berkomentar, "Andaikan aku bisa meminjam kotak suaramu untuk beberapa jam, pasti aku akan senang."

Seungkwan memerhatikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang gugup. Tiga jam lagi ada pengambilan nilai untuk mata kuliah Olah Suara dan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan suaraku yang pas-pasan." Hansol melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa diterima masuk ke jurusan ini."

"Aku punya satu tips." Seungkwan menjentikkan jari. "Kau sebaiknya menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan untuk ujian kali ini."

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

"Mana mungkin tahu kalau belum dicoba?"

* * *

Hansol mendapatkan A- untuk ujian kemarin dan Seungkwan bangga gebetannya berhasil melakukannya.

 _Gebetan? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Memangnya dia menganggapmu lebih dari teman?_ Pikiran Seungkwan memunculkan beberapa pertanyaan. Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi, Seungkwan merasa keberatan untuk dianggap biasa.

Setidaknya, mereka telah menjadi dekat dibanding sebatas dua kenalan. Lagipula Hansol tidak pernah menepis lengannya jauh-jauh jika dia melakukan sentuhan fisik. Mereka saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain dan Hansol sudah tiga kali menepuk kepalanya karena laki-laki itu lebih tinggi dan badannya cukup untuk mengintimidasi Seungkwan.

* * *

Film pilihan Hansol memiliki plot yang lumayan dibandingkan resensi yang dia bacakan kemarin siang sebelum mereka memutuskan menontonnya.

Bioskop tidak terlalu penuh karena itu adalah Selasa malam, di awal Agustus, dan orang-orang tentu lebih suka menggulung badan di bawah selimut tebal daripada menyaksikan sebuah film di dalam bioskop yang dipasangi banyak pendingin ruangan.

Seungkwan berdecak kagum. Sepanjang film diputar, dia menjadi penikmat yang pasif dan beberapa kali berucap _'Keren sekali!'_ apabila adegan aksi ditampilkan dan efek-efek suara mengagetkan memukul gendang telinganya. Dia bisa memberikan 9.2 poin dari 10.0 untuk film itu karena dia merasa puas.

Mungkin blogger yang ada di laman internet bukan sepenuhnya penikmat film karena isi tinjauan mereka lebih banyak membahas tentang para pemeran, bukan kemampuan akting mereka di layar.

Hansol menonton film tersebut separuh saja karena empatpuluh menit belakangan, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tidur dan Seungkwan membenahi letak jaketnya yang terbuka. Suara dengkuran Hansol mirip pudel kecil, Seungkwan berhasil merekamnya dan menyimpan klip berdurasi lima detik tersebut pada folder paling rahasia yang dia punya. Teh susu milik Hansol dia habiskan tanpa ijin karena mereka telah berada pada tahap menginjak privasi masing-masing adalah dibolehkan.

Saat film selesai diputar dan bagian kredit dimunculkan, Hansol terbangun seperti nyawanya ditarik tiba-tiba dan Seungkwan terlonjak olehnya.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, mengucek mata. "Maafkan aku, Seungkwan. Sepertinya aku kurang tidur semalam. Aku bergadang untuk tugas."

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Kamu lucu saat sedang tidur. Mari kita segera pulang? Kamu rindu kasur, bukannya?"

Hansol sedikit malu karena dia yang mengajak tapi kejadiannya tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan. "Ah, wajahku pasti aneh sekali."

* * *

Mereka menjadi terbiasa dengan satu sama lain. Kalau bukan Seungkwan yang menunggunya tiba di parkiran spiral, Hansol pasti bersandar di balik jendela ruang melukis untuk menanti Seungkwan menyelesaikan sesi dengan orang-orang yang curhat tentang kisah mereka.

Seungkwan tidak pernah menyuruhnya membalas sentuhan, tapi tangan mereka saling bertaut dengan genggaman yang lebih lekat daripada permen karet.

* * *

Di balik kampus, ada toko es krim yang Seungkwan senangi dan malam itu, dia mengajak Hansol mampir setelah makan malam di kios ayam siap saji. Hansol memastikan Seungkwan duduk di belakang dengan nyaman. Semenjak Hansol dekat dengan Seungkwan, dia selalu menaruh dua helm di motornya.

"Kamu mau pesan yang mana?" Seungkwan bertanya. Hansol meneliti daftar menu dan menjadi bimbang dengan banyak pilihan. Ada varian es pisang muda dan juga es kacang merah plus yogurt beku.

"Seperti apa es krim cokelat mint?"

"Agak pedas dari mint-nya, dan cokelatnya melumer di mulutmu saat kaugigit. Rasanya memang agak aneh bagi yang tidak biasa, tapi kujamin kau harus mencobanya kalau tidak mau menyesal!"

Seungkwan terbahak saat muka Hansol menjadi sangat berbeda dengan dia yang tampan di suapan pertama es krim pesanannya. Hansol menuruti anjuran Seungkwan untuk memesan es cokelat mint sementara Seungkwan sendiri memesan menu yang jauh lebih 'wajar' yaitu vanila krispi. Sayang sekali, Hansol harus menghabiskannya jika tidak mau ditindas lebih keji oleh Seungkwan yang terus-menerus berkata bukan pria namanya kalau tidak bisa menghabiskan makanan sendiri.

"Harus kautahu kalau wajahmu benar-benar aneh tadi!"

Hansol mengetukkan lidah, "Ayolah, itu respon yang wajar kalau kau memakan sesuatu yang asing bagi mulutmu." katanya. "Rasanya lidahku jadi baal setelah ini."

* * *

"Begini. Bukan berarti kamu harus putus. Hubungan seperti yang kalian punya masih bisa diselamatkan. Kaupaham kataku? Beri jarak, jarak. Mungkin pacarmu hanya terlalu pusing dengan masalahnya sehingga menimpakan semua rasa stresnya padamu."

Gadis dengan rambut belah tengah di depannya menangis. "Tapi dia bilang dia sudah bosan denganku. Dia bilang kalau begini terus kami harusnya berpisah."

Seungkwan mengamatinya. Si gadis terlihat cukup egois untuk mengalah, karena dari kata-katanya dia keras untuk membela pahamnya saja. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti akar masalah dan itu semua memang berasal dari dia sendiri.

"Kalau aku yang jadi pacarmu, mungkin aku juga akan bilang begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlalu lekat padanya sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas!" Seungkwan menggebrak meja dengan penggaris besi. Lelah pada klien yang keras kepala. Hari ini dia butuh banyak cokelat batang untuk mengembalikan suasana hati.

"Kemarin aku melihat ada perempuan lain di sampingnya? Itu terlihat seperti aku memang yang kedua dan dia bahkan tidak menyapaku ketika kami berpapasan?"

"Jangan terlalu cemburu. Kau mungkin belum tahu itu sahabatnya. Berpikir positif dan percayalah kalau dia sayang padamu," Seungkwan berujar, "tapi setiap orang butuh ruang tak terkecuali pacarmu. Berhentilah menjadi terlalu posesif karena laki-laki benci semua perempuan yang bersikap mengekang."

Konsultasi sore itu ditutup dengan Seungkwan yang menaikkan nada bicara dan klien yang tergugu karena dibentak. Bagaimanapun, Seungkwan mengantarnya pergi keluar sebelum mengunci pintu karena akan gawat urusannya kalau dia membuat perempuan itu menangis secara aneh dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Seungkwan bahkan tidak repot bernegosiasi soal kompensasi karena dia tidak niat berurusan lebih lama dengannya.

"Ternyata kau bisa marah juga."

Seungkwan memutar mata tapi kesalnya pergi saat melihat Hansol tersenyum di ujung koridor.

"Tentu saja," Dia menggeretakkan gigi, "aku kan punya emosi."

"Lelah sekali pasti kalau harus selalu berpura-pura tersenyum dan bicara dengan lembut." Hansol melirik Seungkwan dan menawarkan untuk membawakan barang-barang karena laki-laki itu tampak begitu repot oleh kertas-kertas tebal di tangannya.

"Aish, rasanya aku harus berhenti untuk mengurusi percintaan orang-orang karena ini membuat tensi darahku naik." keluh Seungkwan. "Dan aku harus mulai mencari pacar sendiri. Lama mendengarkan cerita orang membuatku ingin pacaran."

Hansol berkedip satu kali sebelum bertanya, "Memangnya kamu belum punya pacar?" karena dia mengira Seungkwan sudah berada dalam suatu hubungan romantis dengan seseorang dari jurusannya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Seungkwan melotot sangsi. "Kalau aku punya, aku pasti akan jalan dengan dia sekarang dan bukan kamu."

Menyedihkan untuk diakui tapi Hansol merasa di dalam dadanya tercubit sedikit.

"Kamu sendiri? Apa ada seseorang yang sedang kamu perhatikan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku menyukai _seseorang_. Aku terus melihatnya tapi kurasa dia belum menyadari perasaanku. Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaan nanti."

Hati Seungkwan mencelus ke dasar perut karena ternyata Hansol sudah punya seseorang untuk disukai.

* * *

Walaupun begitu, Seungkwan tidak kehilangan harapan karena dia adalah makhluk optimis kedua setelah Moon Junhwi yang punya motto _'Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku'_.

Dia mungkin tidak melakukannya terang-terangan namun dia selalu berusaha mencuri perhatian Hansol setiap kali datang kesempatan.

Dia menggaet lengan Hansol, mengekornya pergi ke lapangan basket dan duduk dengan beberapa botol minuman isotonik untuk diberikan pada laki-laki itu saat dia berkeringat dan kehausan.

Hansol kelelahan, tapi dia tetap tampan. "Cuaca hari ini kenapa jadi sangat panas? Bukannya sekarang sudah masuk bulan Oktober?"

"Mungkin perubahan cuaca." tanggap Seungkwan. _Atau mungkin karena kamu yang pakai jersey jadinya membuat cuaca panas._

"Trims' minumannya, nanti makan malam di kedai daging biar aku yang bayar," Hansol menutup botol setelah menenggak isinya sampai tersisa seperdelapan.

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Itu traktiranku. Kau sangat bekerjakeras jadi harus diberikan sedikit apresiasi."

Hansol tertawa saja.

"Tapi, memangnya uni* kita mau ada tanding? Kenapa klub basket jadi sangat sibuk?"

"Ya, dua minggu dari sekarang akan ada turnamen persahabatan dengan Universitas Yaya. Kau datang, oke. Nanti kuberitahu letak gelanggangnya."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang." Seungkwan menyenggol bahunya, genit.

* * *

Seungkwan merambah eksistensinya melalui media sosial. Pengikutnya hampir dua ribu orang dan mereka semua berasal dari kampus sendiri dan kampus tetangga. Hansol melihat akunnya di saran pertemanan, langsung menambahkannya ke daftar teman tanpa pikir panjang.

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido**_ _menambahkan Anda sebagai teman  
_ _ **Terima / Tolak**_

 _ **BooDIVA**_ _menerima permintaan pertemanan Anda_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido**_ _aktif di Messenger;_ _ **katakan Hai!**_

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _Hansol!_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _mengirim stiker_

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _Aku tidak mengira kamu juga mempunyai akun. XD_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _Sofia yang membuatkannya untukku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti-mengerti amat. Lagipula tidak banyak yang bisa kuajak bicara di sini._

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _Eiii. Jangan membuatku marah. Cewek-cewek seantero kampus bahkan membuat klub fans dan mengoleksi selca-mu yang entah mereka dapat dari mana?! :0_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _Haha, benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu._

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _mengirim stiker_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _Btw kamu sedang apa?_

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _Online. Sambil mengecek tugas_ review _film untuk dikumpulkan hari Selasa. :3_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _Hoo ..._

Seungkwan sedang berpikir keras untuk membuat balasan yang menyenangkan supaya mereka bisa bicara lebih lama sebelum balasan Hansol datang lebih cepat.

 _Omong-omong, Seungkwan. Fotomu yang pakai topi jerami itu diambil di mana?_

 _ **BooDIVA  
**_ _AH! Apa kau membuka-buka album fotoku? Jangan dilihat. Isinya aib semua!_

 _ **ChoiHANSOLasido  
**_ _Kupikir tidak. Kamu kelihatan manis._

Oh Mama. Oh Papa. Mimpi apa Seungkwan semalam sampai dibilang manis oleh Choi Hansol. Seungkwan mengetik balasan panjang berisi pujian balik tapi semuanya berakhir sebagai draf sampah karena—

 _ **ChoHANSOLasido**_ _went offline_

* * *

Bukan pertama kalinya Seungkwan mengeluhkan situasi seperti ini. Tinggal jauh dari orangtua dan menumpang pada kakak perempuan lajang adalah pilihan yang menyulitkan karena ketika mereka datang bulan, Seungkwan selalu jadi sasaran amukan. Boo Jinseol dan Boo Sojeong adalah perpaduan mengerikan jika mereka memasuki periode wanita secara berbarengan.

Kali itu dia merasa geram; Sojeong menuduh Seungkwan merusak hiasan pemberian pacarnya yang dipajang di atas meja kerjanya. Seungkwan sudah menyangkal; masuk ke kamar Sojeong saja dia tidak berani jadi bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi karena kesalahannya. Jinseol membuat suasana makin panas karena dia hanya mengangkat pundak tak mau menjadi penengah.

Pendek kata, mereka sedang dalam masa perang dingin dan puasa bicara.

Seungkwan merasa kesulitan. Bagaimanapun, dia juga masih tanggungan dua kakaknya. Di pihak lain, Seungkwan tidak mempunyai pilihan sebab Nyonya Jwa tidak memberi ijin bagi anak laki-lakinya untuk tinggal sendirian di kota yang sibuk dan banyak orang jahatnya.

"Harus kautahu bahwa tinggal dengan mereka itu lebih mengerikan daripada terkunci di rumah hantu seharian."

Seokmin menyuap makanannya, "Kenapa?"

"Kau bertanya _kenapa_?"

"Karena aku memang tidak tahu sejak aku tidak pernah tinggal dengan dua kakak perempuan yang galak ...?"

Seungkwan melempar kepalanya ke bangku, "Aish, kau sungguh tidak membantu." Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Kumohon, bantulah aku. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Sojeong Noona dulu. Kau mau menutup mata saat temanmu butuh bantuan?"

"'Kan, aku pernah bilang, aku tidak tinggal sendiri, Seungkwan." Seokmin berujar, memberi pengertian. "Aku punya teman kamar dan dia sendiri terlalu berisik untuk digabungkan denganmu yang banyak bicara. Kalau kita bertiga ada di kamar yang sama? Itu adalah terompet tahun baru!" ungkapnya, dilebih-lebihkan. "Aku harus memperoleh tidur berkualitas karena sebentar lagi UTS."

"Lalu aku harus apaa?"

Seokmin menggeleng lalu mengunyah selada tanpa etika.

"Lee Seokmin-ssi. Berhenti makan ketika ada yang sedang bicara denganmu." Seungkwan menekankan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu ada sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"YA!" Seungkwan bangkit dari bangkunya, mencekik kerah Seokmin karena dia kesal dan membuat laki-laki itu nyaris pingsan tersedak makanan.

Hansol mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan sedikit ucapan terima kasih pada Seungkwan yang telah membantunya meredakan gugup menjelang ujian sebulan yang lalu. Dia sembunyi di balik pilar tembok, takut dibilang merusak momen; karena Seungkwan tampak sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Seokmin di kantin. Sosis gulung yang dia tata rapi di kotak makan, diberikan sembarang pada orang yang berpapasan dengannya saat dia kembali ke gedung jurusan.

* * *

Seungkwan terkenal sebagai pakar romansa di kampusnya.

Dia kerap memberikan anjuran-anjuran bagi calon pasangan maupun jomblo ngenes yang kepingin pacaran tapi tidak tahu caranya. Kasus yang dia tangani beragam dan hampir seluruhnya berhasil.

Siang itu, dia sibuk merutuki kenapa dia bisa ceroboh untuk selalu lupa meminta nomor ponsel Hansol padahal mereka sering bertemu. Bukannya Seungkwan malu untuk meminta duluan. Itu murni karena dia lupa.

Sudah beberapa hari belakangan dia tidak melihat Hansol lagi dan dia menebak kalau laki-laki itu pasti sibuk mempersiapkan UTS.

Temannya—teman Seokmin lebih tepatnya, mahasiswa hiperaktif yang kelewat girang dan berisik, datang padanya untuk beberapa pengaduan.

Kwon Soonyoung terlihat sangat menyedihkan, seolah-olah diet gulanya diganti dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Aku benar-benar payah dalam hal romantis begini."

 _Betapa masuk akal,_ Seungkwan mencibir. Sifatnya seperti telur mata sapi terbalik dan Soonyoung kurang pantas untuk menjadi senyap lebih lama dari tiga hari. Dia harus lebih banyak terlihat bodoh daripada mengesankan sehingga semua orang berpikir Soonyoung hanya satu dari beberapa idiot yang lebih mengetahui bersenang-senang daripada memikirkan percintaan.

"Oleh karena itu kau datang padaku, bukan? Serahkan saja semuanya padaku dan kujamin kau senang dengan hasilnya!"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Seungkwan, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Secara garis besar, kasus Soonyoung adalah tentang cowok kecil yang dingin dan terang-terangan. Seungkwan menganalisis bahwa tipe seperti itu tidak menyukai sikap klemer-klemer atau ucapan kosong tanpa bukti. Konklusinya: Soonyoung harus gencar melakukan pendekatan secara sepihak supaya incarannya menjadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Soonyoung dan luluh pada suatu ketika.

"Besok kamu harus datang ke tokonya lagi. Tunggu dia seperti biasa dan saat dia sudah pulang, tarik tangannya dan ajak ke pojokan sepi—"

"Bukankah kalau begitu dia akan makin menjauhiku?" Soonyoung histeris. "Dia bisa saja menganggapku mesum dan melapor ke petugas dengan tuduhan pencabulan!"

"Hoi, aku belum selesai bicara. Jangan potong dulu." Seungkwan menaikkan alis. Pening dengan klien yang overdosis hormon remaja. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan yang sedang kaubayangkan. Otakmu terlalu ngeres."

Soonyoung menangkup pipinya yang merah. "Aku kira kau merujuk pada kau-tentu-tahu."

Seungkwan menyumpal telinganya dengan jari dan berujar terserah. Kemudian, dia menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai langkah yang mesti diambil Soonyoung dalam rangka pendekatan. Semua hal telah dibahas dan sekarang waktunya membahas kompensasi yang harus dibayar Soonyoung atas beberapa saran.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan karena dompetku masih penuh dan aku tidak punya tugas untuk dikumpulkan dalam waktu dekat." tutur Seungkwan. Beberapa menit setelah itu dia langsung heboh. "Aku _tahu_!"

Soonyoung bertanya datar, "Apa."

"Kau dari Seni Musik, 'kan?" Seungkwan menuding. "Berarti sekelas dengan Hansol?!"

"Vernon? Ya, tidak kusangka kau mengenalnya juga. Dasar bedebah cilik."

"Hansol, Vernon, terserahlah," Seungkwan tersenyum-senyum, "yang penting aku minta kontaknya."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau kontak Hansol."

Soonyoung melempar tatapan yang bertanya _apa kau serius_ dan Seungkwan meminta ponselnya tidak sabaran.

* * *

Empat hari bagi Seungkwan meredakan tremor di jari tangannya sampai dia berhasil mengirimkan sepotong 'Halo' ke nomor ponsel yang ditransfer Soonyoung ke kontaknya.

Seungkwan menunggu, resah, berulang-ulang mengecek layar ponsel untuk sebuah pemberitahuan pesan baru. Delapan menit kemudian, ada balasan datang dari Hansol, isinya: _siapa_

Tanpa huruf kapital, tanpa tanda baca, dan sangat terang-terangan. Kurang ramah untuk ukuran Seungkwan yang senang bicara. Kelihatan sekali Hansol malas berbasa-basi pada orang baru di media sosial atau semacamnya.

 _Ini aku, Seungkwan! Masa 'kan kamu lupa._ Menjijikkan. Hapus. Hapus. _Aku Boo Seungkwan! Yang dulu pernah kautolong di toilet!_ Tidak! Dia tidak perlu mengingatkan Hansol tentang kejadian yang memalukan. _Hansol, kauingat aku? Ini Seungkwan~_ Aduh, terlalu sok dekat. Seungkwan tidak mau menghancurkan imaji Hansol tentang teman yang menyenangkan. Ujungnya, dia hanya menuliskan—

 _Film akhir pekan._

Hansol tidak membalas di malam yang sama. Seungkwan membawa kecewanya sampai tertidur dan bermimpi dikelilingi bayi-bayi domba. Dia terbangun saat Sojeong meletakkan segelas susu hangat di nakas dan sepotong _post-it_ berisi maaf dan ajakan agar mereka kembali berdamai.

Ketika dia mengaktifkan ponsel, ada enam panggilan tidak terjawab serta satu pesan singkat belum dibaca.

 _Boo Seungkwan, bangun. Jangan terlambat pergi ke kampus. Aku ingin bicara denganmu di taman terbuka sore nanti, setelah kelasmu selesai._

* * *

"Ke mana kau selama beberapa minggu ini?" Seungkwan memprotes.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hansol justru bertanya balik, "Dari mana?"

"Apa yang kaumaksud?"

"Kontakku. Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya."

Seungkwan menggigit bibir, "Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi aku yang memohon untuk memberikannya padaku."

Hansol mendengung. "Aku mengerti." Dia menundukkan kepala, "Sebenarnya berat untuk tidak bertemu denganmu beberapa lama tapi aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan setengah-setengah."

Seungkwan bingung. "Ke mana arah percakapan ini?"

"Seungkwan-ah, mungkin permintaanku berlebihan tapi apa kau bisa membuat jarak denganku?" tanya Hansol. "Kita tetap teman, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kita tidak bisa lebih dekat dari ini."

Yang Seungkwan pahami adalah dia pengganggu dan Hansol ingin menghapus keberadaannya perlahan-lahan dari hidupnya.

* * *

Seungkwan, seumur-umur dalam hidupnya yang sebentar lagi kepala dua, merasakan sakit hati tidak terkira karena dia merasa dicampakkan padahal dia sendiri tahu mereka tidak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa melebihi teman.

Malam harinya, Seungkwan mengeksploitasi telepon rumah karena dia tergesa-gesa memencet nomor rumah mereka. Nyonya Jwa tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon dari anak laki-lakinya yang senang bercerita tapi masih labil. Seungkwan mengungkapkan semua, dari A hingga Z. "Mungkin dia cemburu. Apa kamu bergaul dengan banyak teman? Mungkin dia merasa tersisih karena kamu terlalu sering berkumpul dengan temanmu yang lain tapi tidak menyertakannya?"

Dia kehilangan rutinitas awalnya yang datang ke kampus untuk duduk mendengar kuliah, makan di kantin saat jam makan siang, lanjut mendengar kuliah sore, dan membuka bisnis di ruang melukis sampai klien terakhirnya merasa puas sejak dia mengenal Hansol. Hansol membuat semua jadwal Seungkwan berantakan dan mengacak-acaknya hingga dia melamun di jam kuliah. Seungkwan sedikit menarik diri dari pergaulan dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menimbun kepalanya dengan tumpukan buku tua.

Beberapa mahasiswa perempuan kurang menyukai fakta itu karena mereka masih perlu beberapa pertemuan untuk memperoleh saran, tapi Seungkwan selalu menolak mereka yang datang.

Papan yang digantung di depan ruang melukis selalu menampilkan: _'Close'_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, Seungkwan benar-benar menepati keinginan Hansol untuk saling membuat spasi demi kebaikan masing-masing. Seungkwan sebenarnya tidak paham betul apa yang diatasnamakan Hansol sebagai kebaikan karena dia gatal ingin menyapa sejak hidung Hansol terlihat di pintu aula. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hansol membuang muka dan segera larut dalam percakapan dengan temannya di tim basket.

"Hei, jangan cemberut. Mukamu tambah jelek." Seokmin menarik pipinya.

Seungkwan tidak bereaksi seperti biasa. Dia bahkan tidak meledak saat pipinya ditarik keras-keras. "Sakit." Dia hanya berkomentar pendek.

"Ini tidak seperti Boo Seungkwan. Siapa kau, dan apa yang kaulakukan pada My Baby Boo?!" Bahu Seungkwan diguncang keras.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke karena kita sudah lama tidak bernyanyi bersama? Aku kangen mendengar Diva Boo. Oke, oke? Mau, ya?"

"Tidak mau ..."

"Ayolah, temani aku." rajuk Seokmin.

"Aku malas, Seokmin Hyeong." Pakai embel-embel. Kalau sudah begini, Seokmin tahu suasana hati Seungkwan sedang sangat kelabu dan gemuruh memenuhi perutnya.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Nanti aku yang traktir."

Seokmin berhasil menyeret Seungkwan yang malas dan membuatnya duduk di kursi ruangan karaoke. Dia membuat reservasi selama dua jam. Dia bernyanyi, berputar, dan menghamburkan kuaci seperti orang gila, dengan harapan agar Seungkwan bisa kembali ceria seperti dia yang biasa.

Setengah jam terakhir, Seungkwan mengangkat pahanya dan merebut mikrofon dari tangan Seokmin. "Aku mau bernyanyi," katanya. Pilihan lagu Seungkwan semuanya lawas dan menyedihkan. Liriknya tentang jatuh cinta tidak terbalas, lalu patah hati. Patah hati dan perpisahan.

* * *

Seungkwan ingat plot film pertama yang ditontonnya dengan Hansol di awal-awal mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

Pemeran wanitanya bernama Jessie dan dia menembak mati dirinya di depan Jose, si pemeran pria, setelah mengatakan kalau hubungan yang mereka punya selama ini karena Jessie hanya mengincar informasi untuk diberikan pada kantor pusat. Jessie adalah agen FBI, dan Jose adalah buronan kelas kakap; cinta bertumbuh di tengah-tengah khaos dan tentu saja, akhirnya tidak seindah telenovela yang diputar di stasiun teve keluarga. Sementara itu, Jose tidak pernah berusaha jujur karena dia adalah tipe yang tidak bisa terikat dengan sesuatu bernama hubungan atau semacamnya. Cinta mereka selalu menjadi rahasia sampai dua-duanya mati. Hanya penonton seperti Seungkwan yang bisa menilai bahwa mereka berhak mendapatkan akhir yang lebih terang daripada drama menyedihkan seperti itu.

Dia mendengar dari obrolan gadis-gadis kalau pantang untuk menonton film sedih dan mendengar musik yang sendusaat kau sedang bersama dengan orang yang kausukai karena ditakutkan, itu akan terjadi pada mereka sendiri di kemudian hari.

Lalu dengan kepolosannya, Seungkwan percaya.

Mungkin pada kasusnya, tidak ada adegan tembak-tembakan berdarah seperti Jessie-Jose, tapi yang digarisbawahi Seungkwan adalah mereka berpisah meskipun saling mencintai. Cinta tidak selamanya berarti memiliki. Hansol tidak akan pernah tahu kalau dia menyukainya.

(Dia terlalu banyak mendengar mitos yang tidak jelas.)

* * *

"Jika tidak memusingkan status tertentu, sebetulnya kami hanya dua orang kenalan biasa yang nonton dan makan bareng. Tapi hal-hal seperti itu bukannya dilakukan oleh mereka yang pacaran? Makanya aku bingung apakah dia menganggapku atau tidak, atau dia hanya butuh pelarian jadi datang padaku dan ketika dia sudah selesai menggalau, aku jadi galau karena dia meninggalkan aku terpuruk karena ternyata aku menyukainya."

"Ah, kepalaku sakit lagi."

"Airmataku sampai habis tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti melupakan si berengsek Choi Hansol."

Mata Seungkwan bengkak karena dia sudah menangis dua hari. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan kantung matanya lebar seperti lingkaran mata panda. Dia menonaktifkan ponselnya karena mengalihkan panggilan telepon tidak cukup untuk membuat klien-kliennya berhenti meneror dengan pertanyaan kapan dia akan kembali.

"Jeonghan Hyeong, tolong katakan padaku dia tidak membenciku,"

Jeonghan terlambat dari janjinya bertemu dengan Seungcheol karena dia sibuk menenangkan adik tingkat yang baru patah hati dan karena dia adalah kakak tingkat yang baik, dia membelikan Seungkwan es serut demi meredakan suasana hatinya.

* * *

Seokmin bukan seorang jomblo. Dia hanya menikmati kesendirian setelah putus dari seorang gadis berinisial A. Mantan pacarnya yang terakhir itu memutuskan dia dengan alasan klise seperti tidak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh; Seokmin menghormatinya, karena dia pikir kalau mereka memang milik satu sama lain, mereka pasti akan selalu kembali.

Untuk itu, dia lumayan berpengalaman pada soal cinta-cintaan dibandingkan temannya yang baru mencicip rasanya menyukai orang lain.

Dia sudah cukup pusing menghadapi Soonyoung yang selalu cekikikan larut malam, menatap ponselnya dan bertukar pesan entah dengan siapa dan membuatnya selalu terlambat menghadiri kelas pagi karena harus membangunkan teman kamarnya yang ketiduran. Belum ditambah dengan teman-temannya yang sama tidak beresnya termasuk Jeonghan serta Junhwi. Belum lagi dihitung dengan Seungkwan yang akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat mendung, dan itu membuatnya gatal ingin tahu alasannya.

Dia mengumpat dengan Bahasa Inggris yang payah, menendang Soonyoung dan pantat malasnya ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum berangkat ke kampus dengan gondok.

Hari itu cukup menyebalkan karena dosen senior yang biasa mengajar diganti oleh asdos banyak lagak. Lebih parahnya, dia memberi tumpukan tugas seolah-olah ingin balas dendam pada adik tingkat yang tidak bersalah. Perasaan Seokmin semakin tidak menyenangkan dan dia butuh melepaskannya pada apapun sebelum menjadi gila.

Seseorang yang lumayan tidak ingin ditemuinya tampak berjalan santai di arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Seokmin tahu Hansol tidak akan menegurnya karena mata laki-laki itu langsung beralih saat mereka bersitatap. Jadi, Seokmin menekan tangannya dengan kencang di bahu laki-laki itu sampai dia merasa diperhatikan.

"Ah. Dasar kalian manusia-manusia idiot. Berhentilah bertingkah dan urus sendiri masalah percintaan kalian yang aneh itu. Jangan libatkan aku terus-menerus. Tapi bagaimana aku tidak terlibat semenjak kalian berada di dekatku, makanya setidaknya jangan membuatku pusing lebih dari ini dan itu adalah hal paling besar yang bisa kuharapkan dari kalian."

Hansol memandangnya dengan kilatan dingin, dan ada beberapa persen kebencian berkobar dari pandangannya terhadap Seokmin. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal, karena penyebab dari kerenggangan dirinya dengan Seungkwan adalah laki-laki di depannya. "Apa yang kaukatakan, Seokmin? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku, apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Seungkwan? Setidaknya kalau memang kau cuma menganggapnya main-main, seharusnya kau jangan meminta dikenalkan padanya dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah main-main pada Seungkwan. Dia yang belum bisa memutuskan dan aku hanya memberi jarak untuk membuatnya berpikir."

Seokmin sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mencerna kalimat sulit. "Kau terlalu berbelit."

Hansol berkelit, "Ini semua kulakukan dengan sengaja. Nanti juga akan beres dalam satu-dua minggu ke depan."

"Tidak akan. Kecuali kau memperbaikinya, Hansol, Seungkwan akan terus mengira dia dibenci olehmu." Seokmin terlihat kesal. "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai Seungkwan sejak pertama, katakan saja dan jangan menahannya pada status yang tidak jelas."

Hansol nyaris kehilangan akal saat Seokmin menjelaskan bahwa beberapa waktu terakhir, Seungkwan menolak panggilan telepon dari semua temannya dan matanya bengkak.

"Kau 'kan bisa tanya Seungkwan tentang hubungan kami. Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya sendiri karena hubungan kami seperti itu. Aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA dan kami hanya kebetulan bertemu lagi di satu kampus sebagai kakak-adik tingkat."

Hansol semakin merasa kalut.

"Ya, aku memang dekat dengan Seungkwan tapi tentu saja bukan dalam istilah pacaran atau semacamnya."

"..."

"Apa kalian itu bodoh kuadrat? Kukira kampus kita punya _passing grade_ yang lumayan tapi kenapa aku bertemu dengan banyak orang konyol di sini?"

"... Kukira Seungkwan menyukaimu," tutur Hansol.

Seokmin menunjukkan mimik terpana. "Ya, aku tertarik padanya karena dia menyenangkan, tapi dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri semenjak kami tidak pernah cocok untuk menjadi pasangan. Aku ini berisik, dan mulut Seungkwan tidak lebih sedikit dari itu. Kalau kami bersama? Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mendengarkan dan setiap hari kami pasti hanya akan bertengkar. Jadi berhentilah berpikir aku dan anak itu pacaran karena mendengarnya saja sangat mengerikan."

"Seokmin. Hansol."

Itu adalah Seungkwan. Baru kembali datang ke kampus setelah empat hari bolos kuliah dan merefleksikan sesuatu di kamarnya. Jinseol dan Sojeong enggan bertanya karena mereka menguping sambungan telepon Seungkwan dengan ibu mereka di malam hari; setidaknya, dalam garis besar, mereka paham bahwa Seungkwan butuh beberapa ketenangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Seungkwan bertanya, lebih kepada mendapatkan konfirmasi karena posisi Seokmin dengan tangan-tangan yang mengurung Hansol di tembok patut mendapatkan penjelasan. Seokmin segera mengantungi tangannya ke saku celana sementara Hansol berdeham kecil. "Ha-hanya bicara sedikit."

"Oh." ucap Seungkwan. "Kalau begitu teruskanlah obrolannya, tidak usah anggap aku pernah lewat di sini." Dia menunduk, berujar permisi dengan sangat pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Baik Hansol maupun Seokmin tidak memberikannya jalan dan dia menatap ke atas supaya dia tidak menunjukkan perasaannya secara kentara.

Mata Seungkwan bocor perlahan; padahal dia sudah mengompresnya semalaman demi membuat mereka terlihat normal. Ah, sungguh sia-sia. Jatuh cinta memang sebuah penyakit!

"Kalau kalian memang saling menyukai, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pendukung yang paling berat!"

Seokmin tidak habis pikir dengan Seungkwan. Apakah otak anak itu sudah mengalami disfungsi sejak menyukai seseorang? Dia memang pernah mendengar mitos kalau semua orang akan jadi bodoh jika jatuh cinta, tapi tidak _sebegini_ bodohnya!

Hansol sudah lenyap di antara mereka ketika Seokmin selesai menceramahi Seungkwan dan membuat anak itu melongo saat mendengar penjelasannya bahwa selama ini dia tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

Di sore hari, setelah Seungkwan kembali membuka bisnisnya di ruang melukis, ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk yang datang berturut-turut. Seungkwan membukanya mulai dari bawah.

Satu dari Jeonghan yang bertanya apakah dia sudah lebih mending daripada kemarin. Satu dari Seokmin yang minta ditraktir daging. Satu dari Soonyoung yang mengatakan kalau rencana pendekatannya mulai mendapat respon. Dan satu lagi dari Hansol yang hanya berisikan—

 _Seungkwan._

Seungkwan berkedip dua kali saat ada pesan baru. Isinya lumayan panjang sampai dia harus mencari bangku demi mendapatkan posisi terbaik untuk membaca. Dia memang menjauhi Hansol tapi tidak menghapus nomornya dari kontak—tentu saja.

 _(1/5) Mungkin kamu berpikir ini tindakan seorang pengecut dan kamu kurang menyukainya, tapi aku harus berkata bahwa aku suka padamu. Aku tidak pernah berani bilang karena takut kamu tidak nyaman dan tiba-tiba menjauh padahal kita sudah menjadi begitu dekat. Jangan salah paham padaku dan Seokmin karena kita bukan apa-apa kecuali teman._

 _(2/5) Aku memang harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah mengenalkanku padamu. Tapi Seungkwan, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu lebih lama daripada itu. Lalu, di setiap hubungan pasti akan selalu ada salah paham, begitu juga dengan yang terjadi pada kita kemarin. Maaf karena egois menyuruhmu menjauh tanpa alasan._

 _(3/5) Sebenarnya aku cemburu padamu dan Seokmin setelah melihat kalian berduaan di kantin. Kalau saja aku bisa jujur waktu itu, mungkin aku tidak akan terbakar emosi dan menjadi konyol untuk sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang sebelum kamu._

 _(4/5) Kamu yang pertama. Orang yang menonton film berdua di bioskop denganku yang pertama. Rangkulan pundak yang pertama. Es krim cokelat mint yang pertama. Minuman isotonik yang pertama. Dan aku menantikan banyak hal pertama yang bisa kudapatkan darimu di hari-hari mendatang._

 _(5/5) Boo Seungkwan._ I have a heart and this heart never gonna be the other's since I've lost it in the day when I met you. You had me at hello; so if you don't mind, please be mine. It's as simple as you say yes and I will be a very lucky guy in this whole world—ah, I mean this universe. I don't even asked for more but you. I swear I'm only need you.

Selesai membaca pesan yang kelewat panjang, kepala Seungkwan mendadak lemot tapi kurang-lebih dia tahu itu adalah sebuah pernyataan. Seungkwan tidak pernah mengira Hansol adalah seseorang yang manis dan bisa menyusun kalimat panjang, tapi sekarang dia melakukannya dan itu adalah fakta. Dia menarik napas, meredakan degup jantungnya yang memburu, lalu menekan tombol hijau yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Choi Hansol dalam beberapa detik.

' _Halo, Seung—'_

" _Hoi, Bule. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti pesan Bahasa Inggris-mu itu tapi kalau itu artinya aku boleh menyukaimu lagi, ya, YA. Ijinkan aku jadi pacarmu dan segeralah cium aku cepat-cepat!"_

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **zula's note:**

dan aku baru denger spin-off bisa lebih panjang daripada cerita utama. tapi maklumin aja soalnya seungkwan sangat dorkie dan aku jadi suka sama dia ((bukan love-hate lagi)). judulnya punya arti hts. _some – sseom._ kalau kamu tahu lagu soyou pasti ngerti maksudnya.

ps: inisial a yg jadi mantan seokmin itu aku. no complain. don't ask more. www.  
ps1: aku ingin lanjutin semua ff mc-ku, tapi pelan-pelan, karna aku baru saja mulai nulis lagi.  
ps2: omg jasmine. somehow ngapload ff di situs ini jd susah banget deh aku hampir gondok karna ngulang terus. untung kutahan-tahan. TT  
ps3: kalian harus nonton klip jaman tembok hijau karna disitu hansol ngmg seungkwan is bi. ((dan anak itu nggak marah/mungkin karna nggak ngerti))  
ps4: setelah ini aku coba lanjutin draf bts-ku dulu karna ya, sebetulnya aku belum punya tulisan 'serius' di fandom itu.  
ps5: aku bikin ig wqwq. uname-nya ahralee9718.

* * *

 **[Omake]**

Konsultasi keduanya sedikit menumbuhkan iri dalam diri Soonyoung.

Seungkwan, selaku pakar dan orang ketiga serbatahu, membawa Hansol yang kini berganti status sebagai pacar barunya. Mungkin untuk pamer, mungkin juga untuk membuktikan pada klien bahwa dia tidak cuma pandai berteori melainkan pandai pula dalam praktik. Kenyataan itu tidak membuat Soonyoung senang. Sebab, ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit Soonyoung menunggu dan mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjauh sebentar untuk memberinya perhatian.

"Yah, aku tahu kalian belum lama jadian, tapi kau harus melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan profesional, Seungkwan!" Soonyoung mengesah. Pasangan di depannya sangat hobi mengumbar hawa-hawa komik gadis remaja.

Dokter cinta Boo Seungkwan mendorong Hansol rela tak rela. "Kita lanjut di kosan kamu, ya?" katanya, wajahnya agak merah.

Soonyoung memutar bolamata. Terlalu _terkesan_."Oh. Jadi kalian sudah sampai _Tahap C_? Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Hansol mencibir bahwa Soonyoung mungkin hanya gerah karena dia masih belum mengalami kemajuan berarti dengan laki-laki kecil yang selalu dia ceritakan dengan semangat. Soonyoung tidak bisa mengelak karena di satu pihak, itu memang benar. Lee Jihoon cukup sulit untuk dimenangkan tanpa membuatnya ingin menyerah di tengah jalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku ikut membantu? Aku akan menyusun semua rencana dan kau tinggal melakukannya. Walaupun tidak seperti yang terlihat, aku ini lumayan _cheesie_."

Hansol melirik Seungkwan sementara yang bersangkutan memalingkan muka. Ekspresi Seungkwan yang begitu barangkali menarik bagi Hansol, tapi bagi Soonyoung, dia malah terlihat seperti orang menahan pup.

"Ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kasusku?"

"Mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah membantu mewujudkan cintaku pada _My Baby Bae,_ Seungkwannie."

Dagu Soonyoung terjatuh dan dia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar pengakuan Hansol yang mengagumi Seungkwan sejak hari orientasi tahun pertama kuliah dulu. Dia menyukai Seungkwan selama _itu_ , tapi tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakan. Makanya, di hari ketika Seokmin memanggil dan mengenalkannya (secara resmi) pada Boo Seungkwan, Hansol sangat gembira sampai rasanya dia bisa melompat ke udara.

.

.

.

Seungkwan terkenal sebagai pakar romansa di kampusnya.

Dia kerap memberikan anjuran-anjuran bagi calon pasangan maupun jomblo ngenes yang kepingin pacaran tapi tidak tahu caranya. Kasus yang dia tangani beragam dan hampir seluruhnya berhasil.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah setelah dia mempunyai pacar. Dia masih aktif dengan bisnisnya; bahkan bisa dibilang, kliennya tambah banyak dari hari ke hari. Soonyoung berhasil mendapatkan Jihoon yang bahkan kemungkinannya saja kurang dari 30%. Mengejutkan.

Di hari Senin dan Rabu, Seungkwan akan duduk di bangku gimnasium dengan sebuah handuk kecil dan minuman isotonik di pangkuan. Di hari Selasa, dia bergaul dengan Seokmin, Junhwi, Jeonghan, Seungcheol (ditambah Soonyoung sejak entah kapan) dan bergosip tentang bibi penjaga kantin yang suka pilih kasih dalam memberi jatah makanan. Di hari Kamis, Hansol memakaikannya helm dan mereka makan es krim cokelat mint. Di hari Jumat, mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama di perpustakaan yang selalu sepi kecuali menjelang musim ujian (dan mencuri satu-dua ciuman saat tidak diperhatikan). Di akhir pekan, selalu ada film baru menunggu untuk ditonton sampai Seungkwan tersedu dan Hansol yang peka akan membelikannya tisu pak baru.

Yang jelas, dia jatuh cinta setiap hari dan adalah Choi Hansol yang membuatnya begitu.

* * *

okay, waktunya review~ ((sodorin kotak))


End file.
